In a wireless network environment, network connections are computationally expensive to establish, and create difficulties if they are kept open unnecessarily. For example, to transmit a small amount of data, a mobile device may power on its radio for an extended period of time, draining its battery to an extent which may not be justified if the data was unimportant.